


Pond Life And Blue Shells

by TinyBat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace and Henry get some homework for science class done and find their respective parents in a bit of an odd situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pond Life And Blue Shells

**Author's Note:**

> Tweaked the last line from the tumblr version. it didn't flow right. Also, all's fair in love and Mario Kart.

"Nope, it's fine! Just throw me the jar so we can get back to your house" yelled an uncomfortable Henry from atop a wet log. He and Grace Carroll were science partners and were doing their pond life study which unfortunately included getting a pond water sample.

Being the gentleman he was he had offered to shinny out onto a log and get a sample with algae to spare Grace the trip. Grace tossed him the jar which he missed spectacularly. It was maybe two feet below him and if he could just stretch enough. A loud splash and a short scream later Henry was soaked and covered in green slimy things he didn't want to know the name of. Grace made no effort to hide the huge grin on her face but did immediately apologize and help him out of the water. "I guess we can forego the sample and just use you instead" she giggled and picked up their bags. "Lets get you back to my house so you can get cleaned up. You smell awful!" The girl nudged him playfully and they trudged back to the sprawling mansion she called home.

"When is your dad going to be back from meeting Archie? Maybe he can help us." muttered Henry while Grace gathered towels to wrap his very wet clothes in. "6 I think. I'll grab you some of his stuff so you have something to wear while this gets washed." She indicated the door to the laundry and shouldered it open only to drop what she was holding and gape at the countertop.

Henry burst out laughing while Grace turned a somewhat unhealthy shade of purple. "Those aren't mine!" she said from behind the hands hiding her face. "I didn't think they were. Your father would throw a fit if he ever caught you in anything less than leggings." Jefferson was notoriously overprotective of his growing daughter despite the fact that she was much more capable of handling herself than most girls her age. In front of the two children were an excessively lacy and see through red nightie and matching underwear. Interrupting the somewhat disturbing reverie was a gale of laughter and a thunk of furniture hitting the wall in the adjacent room.

"Put me down or I swear i'll arrest you! I mean it you cheating bastard put me down!" were the shouts from down the hall. The underwear now burned into their memories for trauma processing later on Grace took Henry's hand and they opened the door to the theater room that had just been completed. Jefferson had Henry's mother Emma over his shoulder and she was pounding on his back. Behind them the tv screen was paused on what appeared to be a very close game of Mario Kart.

"Papa? Sheriff Swan? What are you doing and why is there popcorn all over the floor?" asked a very curious Grace from the doorway. The two adults stopped what they were doing for a moment to look thoroughly embarassed. Emma was in what appeared to be the only tshirt Jefferson owned and a pair of his ridiculously overpriced boxers and he was only in a pair of sweatpants that had undoubtedly been a contribution to a normal wardrobe as recommended by Grace. Henry seemed less concerned about the popcorn and cushions everywhere and more about the fact that the scraps in the laundry room that only just qualified as underthings belonged to his mother.

"Those things in there were yours? Emma!"At Henry's horrified exclamation Jefferson dropped Emma back on what was left of the couch and scrambled to make himself presentable. "So now would probably be a good time to tell you two we've been seeing each other..." said a slightly shamefaced Emma while she started picking up popcorn kernels. Grace just nodded and walked over to her father who now looked thoroughly mortified.

"Papa, next time you bring Sheriff Swan home you might want to leave her intimates in your room. That said I couldn't be happier and once Henry pours bleach into his ear canal to erase the last minute and a half he will be too. Now I have to go find him some clothes that don't smell like pond so you two can get back to whatever it was you happened to be doing." She turned and dragged a still horrified Henry out of the room. "Hey Grace!" called Emma as the girl towed her son away. "Your father cheats at Mario Kart! I hope you understand that you can ground him for that." Grace turned with a smile identical to her fathers and said "I know, just elbow him really hard or threaten to rearrange his record collection and he'll stop. We were going to eat around 8 and I was wondering if you and Henry wanted to stay."

Emma kissed the muttering and blushing hatter lightly on the cheek. "yes, that'd be nice. Jefferson, your daughter is a far better adult than you." The children made their exit and Jefferson swung his legs up into Emma's lap with a small chuckle. "It's a really good thing they missed the handcuffs and chocolate sauce." he indicated the cuffs attached to the feet of the couch and the open bottle by Emma's feet. "I'm a bit tired of kicking your ass on-screen. But I can go a few more rounds in a different game."


End file.
